Katniss and The Rebels
by xTeam Mockinjayx
Summary: Katniss and her friends have one dream to go to LA and become famous with their band. They play in the Hob every weekand they can't wait until senior year is over and they can follow their dreams. But what happens when Katniss falls hard for the guy that she has always liked and he's from the town? What will Katniss' friends say more importantly what will they do? Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 1-Good or Bad thing?**

_This is my first Hunger Games story that's not a one-shot. I hope you like it. This story is Katniss/Peeta and will be in Different POV'S but mostly Katniss'. _

_I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please tell me what you think of it._

**Disclaimer: I don't the Hunger Games or any of its characters, they all belong to Suzanne Collins. I also don't own the band The Rebels or the name of it." **

**Prologue**

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I am a senior in High School. I live in District Twelve. I have a younger sister called Prim. My father died in a mine accident when I was 12. Ever since my mother has been in a depression, she is beginning to come round but I don't speak to her. I hate her for what she has done not to me but to Prim. I love to sing and play guitar. I'm the lead singer and guitarist in a band I'm in with my best friends Gale, Thom and Darius. Our name is 'The Rebels.' **(Disclaimer: I don't own any band or the band name 'The Rebels.' I just thought it fit the story and those who were in the band.) **We sing in The Hob every week. The Hob is a bar/restraint and there's a stage so bands and singers can come and sing. Sae owns The Hob and is so used to us we now have our own day.

I have a secret crush on Peeta Mellark. A townie and if any of the lads found out they'd kill me and kidnap me and convince me that I'd gone mad. I'll explain there are two parts of District Twelve the well off part called the Town and the not so well off part called the Seam. I'm poor so I live in the Seam. So Peeta and I don't talk but he saved my life and Prims just after dad died so I'll always owe him for that. I have four kids, Prim, Rory, Vick and Posy. They're not mine biologically but I'm not sure if some of the Townies know that. Rory, Vick and Posy are Gale's younger siblings. Rory and Prim hate calling them our kids because that would mean they were brother and sister and well it's obvious to everyone that they love each other but won't admit it. My dream is to move to LA with the band and become famous.

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to something jumping on me. Due to my hunting reflexes I sit up quickly, looking around me wildly. I hear a giggle and smile at Prim and ruffle her hair.

"Katniss, Katniss wake up its Monday, we have to go to school." I groan "Oh yes that thing"

"Katniss come on, hurry up I'm presenting my History project today with Rory and I can't be late."

"Yeah, yeah I now you've told me all about it. Good luck to the both of you. Now I need to get changed Prim so why don't you get breakfast while I do that. Prim smiles before running downstairs. I sigh, get changed, brush my hair and follow my little sister downstairs.

I sit next to her and start eating. "I don't know why you're so excited about this project Prim I was never this happy to do a project, especially History."

"It's interesting Katniss, all about what it used to be like before District Thirteen rebelled." I shrug. The Capitol ruled over Panem until District Thirteen rebelled and won. We still have a Capitol but we have a government now. Gale feels very strongly about it and what could've happened if District Thirteen didn't win. We just tune him out most of the time.

We heard a knock on the door and Prim grinned like mad and ran to answer it yelling, "I'll get it!"

I just laugh this is my everyday life!

"It's the Hawthornes Katniss!" Yells Prim

"Well who else would it be Prim?" I ask.

I grab our bags checking if I put our lunches in yesterday and joined them at the door. Prim is talking to Rory who is complimenting her hair. Vick is teaching Posy a new dance he learned in school yesterday. Gale is leaning against the door grinning as usual. "Good Morning Ms. Everdeen, are you ready to go the delightfulness that is school." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. Gale hates school and can't wait to leave it.

"New move Vick?" I ask

"It's the 'coolest thing ever' apparently." Said Gale

"Gale! Yeah it is Kit Kat" I smile. Vick is 11 and loves to dance. All of the lads call me Kit Kat except for Gale.

"I'm sure it is Vick you'll have to teach me later but now we have to go to school."

We walk to school as Gale is still saving up for a car. He works at the mechanic shop in the Seam and I work at Sae's as a waitress. It's not the best job in the world but the pays good and the staff and customers are nice.

When I get to school I have Home Ec. first class. When I get to my classroom even though the bell doesn't go for another five minutes and the teachers are usually late, Ms. Trinket is here sitting in her chair waiting for us. She's obsessed with manners and punctuality. I nod and offer her a good morning before taking a seat beside my only girl friend Madge. Nobody wants to hang out with her because she's the Mayors daughter and well I'm not that approachable.

"Morning Katniss" Madge says brightly. I smile slightly

"How can you be this chirpy on a Monday morning?" she shrugs

"I don't know. Have you done your English essay?"

"Yeah I finished it last week and handed it in."

She looks at me shocked. "But you never have you things in before they need to be. Who are you and what have you done with Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yeah, yeah I have a lot of work this week, I just wanted to get it out of the way."

"Only Ms. Trinket told us we have that project to do for the next three weeks and that we are getting our partners today." She said hesitantly.

I groaned I had completely forgot, we are being partnered up and we have to make five different foods, one starter, one main course and then one dessert and then two others and write down how we made them and take photos of them and stick them in. Ugh I'm rubbish and cooking, I hope I can convince my partner to do something easy. Hopefully I'm not stuck with Cato or any of the other Careers. They are the popular, rich, stuck up townies. Let's just say we don't get on very well.

"Oh yeah that." Just as I finish my sentence the bell goes as the last few stragglers come through the door.

Ms. Trinket stands as they take their seats and shuts the door.

"Good Morning class"

"Good Morning Ms. Trinket" We all learned after our first class to always answer her politely.

"Now as all of you know I'm choosing your partners for your project today. You all know what it is about because you were all in last week and if you have forgotten that is your own fault and you should pay attention in class more often it is only polite. Manners cost nothing ladies and gentlemen and yes Marvel I am talking to you."

We all turn to look at Marvel Role who had fallen asleep. Everybody rolls their eyes and his friend Glimmer shoves him and he nearly falls off his chair.

"Ms. Skyer we do not shove people in this classroom next time you do that it's a note. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms. Trinket" Glimmer said in a sickly sweet voice.

Madge and I look at each other and try our hardest not to laugh.

"Now for the partners and may the odds be ever be in your favour."

Yeah she says that a lot and so does the principal it was annoying when we were younger but now we're all just used to it. She had two bowls one with all the boys names in it and one with all the girls names in them. Why she thought it'd be a good idea for the partners to be boys and girls I have no idea. She picked the girls name first and then the guys.

"Glimmer Skyer is partnered with Cato Hunter"

"Gloss and Cashmere Kaleo"

"Enobria Jacobs and Brutes Brakes"

"Leevy Forest and Brian Greens"

"Madge Undersee and Finnick Odair"

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and Leevy Forest and Brian Greens, that's it class you'll have to work outside the classroom as well as inside the classroom to work on this but mostly outside of class work."

Peeta Mellark

Peeta Mellark

Why him? Why him? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

Oh God I need to think.

I look over at him to see him already looking at me I turn away quickly. The minute the bell goes I pack up my things quickly and run from the room. First class Monday morning and I'm already confused as hell. Well this week is starting out great!

Or not

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Happy Easter!

- xTeam Mockinjayx


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Ch 2- Peeta's turn**

_This is the same morning from Peeta's POV. I have named Peeta's brothers Bran and Rye. Bran is to do with cereal grain and rye is a grain. So family full of bread names._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some surnames that I came up with and Gwen and Brian. Sorry for not having this up sooner my computer broke down. Twice but it's up and running again now on with the story._

**Peeta POV**

My name is Peeta Mellark. I am 17 years old and I go to Victory High School in District Twelve where I live. District Twelve is a small town in the state Panem, it used to be called something else but I can't remember, in America. I'm a baker well my father owns a bakery and I work there. I hope to take over the business when he retires. I have two older brothers Bran and Rye. Bran is about to be engaged to his long-term girlfriend Gwen and Rye is the biggest player ever and kind of a jerk too so I try to ignore him whenever he's around. I am a senior and I want to go to a business college after school. I love to paint I'm quite good at it if I say so myself. My dad thinks I'm so good he lets me decorate the cakes and buns that we sell. My best friend Finnick thinks that it's the most girly thing he can think of but I know he doesn't really mean it. Finnick Odair has been my best friend since he moved here from District Four when we were 12. He has brown hair and sea green eyes and 95% of the girls in our District are in love with him. When we started High School we became friends with Thresh and Delly. My mother and father don't get on well at all. My mother is a bitch while my fathers a kind man. Bran, Rye and I know it's just a matter of time until he files for a divorce but they're pretty expensive and our mother will want to take him for all he's got. We live in the town part of District Twelve not in the Seam. My mother says that people who live there are poor, worthless people who'll never amount to anything. So that's why I never told her that I'm love with a girl from the Seam. Katniss Everdeen. She's just amazing she has brown hair and gray eyes. She has been through a lot, her father died when she was 12 and her mum went into depression so she had to take care of her little sister on her own. I never actually talked to her she probably has no idea who I am. The only time I ever interacted with her is when I gave her some food a week after her father's death. She was starving I had to help her I just hope that it did help her and her sister, Prim. But she most likely has forgotten that now and I wouldn't blame her. I never talk to her I barely look her in the eye when we pass. She has Hawthorne now anyway. Gale Hawthorne never did anything do me. We've never spoken but he's Katniss' best friend or boyfriend. Everyone says they're going out, she does have other guy friends but there's something different about the way she acts with Gale. I probably sound like a stalker or something but I'm not. We just live in a small town everyone knows everybody else. Maybe not well but you know something about them. Hopefully someday I'll be able to talk to her. Even if all I say to her is hello.

"Peeta come on get up." Rye yells at me

"What do you want Rye?" I ask

"I need a ride to college and you have to take me."

I roll my eyes, Rye had a car then he crashed it. Then he fixed it and crashed it again. Yeah he's a terrible driver. So his friends give him a ride to school.

"Rye I have school to go to just walk it's not that far."

"Still Peeta it's on the way to your school."

"No it's not Rye"

"Still help your favourite brother out."

"You're not my favourite brother now get out of my room."

"That hurts little bro. Right here," He points dramatically to his heart and I just shake my head and push him out of my room.

"You'll pay for this Peeta."

"I have to live with you don't I?"

Ugh this is going to be a long day.

"Peeta I have decided what I'm doing!" I just came into school and have just opened my locker (which is a top locker thank god) when I hear Finnick. Finnick changes his mind on his career at least once a day if not twice. We all know he'll do something to do with the sea. District Four is by the ocean so he grew up on a beach and is an excellent swimmer. But Finn says that pool water is way different than sea water. I've never been to District Four so I'll just take his word for it.

"Really Finnick and what is it today?" Finnick has finally reached me and takes a deep breath, "I'm going to be a detective!" I raise my eyebrows just as Thresh arrives having heard Finnick.

"A detective? Why just why Finnick?" Finnick isn't great at being sneaky he's very loud.

"Well I knew you two wouldn't support me because I use my special skill on ye all the time." Thresh and I just look at him and he sighs.

"Well I figure that I can always tell when people are lying and I'm good at reading people like when I first moved here and I saw you look at Everdeen and I knew you loved her," I shrug and nod its true days after we met Finnick came up to me and asked if I had a crush on the girl with the braid. I had blushed and nodded he said that one day he'll help me get her and that she'd be mine. If only that day would hurry up.

"And I knew all the times Thresh forgot his homework or didn't do it and I knew when you told us you had a surprise that it was a new car. So I think I should put my skills to the test and I know of the perfect way to do so." I frown at Finnick's out of control smile. This can not be good.

"Well?" Thresh asks, Finnick's grin grew impossibly wider and said slyly

"You're going to talk to Katniss Everdeen"

It was a bad idea, ok scratch that it was a terrible idea. I never spoke to her. Not once, yeah I helped her that once but I never tried to talk to her after. I am sitting in Home Ec doodling waiting for others to come in. Effie's here as usual she's used to see me come early to classes by now. I like Home Ec and I love baking but some of the guys in my class are such idiots. The Careers and I don't talk, never have never will. They're all a bunch a jerks and word is the leader takes drugs. Yeah gossip in this town is pretty bad. I flat out told Finnick that I'm not getting involved with this and I won't bring Katniss into this. There is still a whole year of senior year left. I have time. Or do I? Ugh I hate Finn for putting these thoughts in my head. I hear the door open and Katniss walks in. She's so beautiful. She has bright sliver eyes and brown hair that is tied into a side braid. She wears a simple t-shirt and black jeans with her fathers old jacket and boots. She scans the room and her eyes land on Miss Effie she nods to her and says, "Good Morning Miss" and even though she wasn't even talking to me my heart flutters. Her voice is so sweet. Ok Mellark maybe Finn's right you're starting to sound like a pre-teen girl.

Class starts soon after then I realise Miss is picking our partners for the project today. I hope to get Katniss or if not her maybe her friend Madge she's nice.

Ms. Trinket stands as the last few people rush inside and they take their seats and she shuts the door.

"Good Morning class"

"Good Morning Ms. Trinket" Miss Trinket is very tight about manners and ever since the first class a few years back we all know to answer her politely

"Now as all of you know I'm choosing your partners for your project today. You all know what it is about because you were all in last week and if you have forgotten that is your own fault and you should pay attention in class more often it is only polite. Manners cost nothing ladies and gentlemen and yes Marvel I am talking to you."

Every one turns to look at Marvel who has fallen asleep as usual. We all just roll our eyes and his friend Glimmer shoves him and he nearly falls off his chair.

"Ms. Skyer we do not shove people in this classroom next time you do that it's a note. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms. Trinket" Glimmer said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Now for the partners and may the odds be ever be in your favour."

Yeah she says that a lot and so does the principal it was annoying when we were younger but now we're all just used to it. She had two bowls one with all the boys names in it and one with all the girls names in them. Why she thought it'd be a good idea for the partners to be boys and girls I have no idea. She picked the girls name first and then the guys.

"Glimmer Skyer is partnered with Cato Hunter"

"Gloss and Cashmere Kaleo"

"Enobria Jacobs and Brutes Brakes"

"Madge Undersee and Finnick Odair"

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and Leevy Forest and Brian Greens, that's it class you'll have to work outside the classroom as well as inside the classroom to work on this but mostly outside of class work."

I sit shocked I'm partnered with Katniss. Katniss who is the girl of my dreams who I have never spoken too. This can only end three ways.

1. She'll hate me and never speak to me after the project and barley speak to me during it. (Likely)

2. She'll fall for me slowly but surely. (Very Unlikely)

Or no. 3 we'll be stuck in the friend zone. Where we'll be friends and I won't be able to tell her how I feel because I won't want to jeopardise our friendship and then I'll have to see her marry somebody else and live with that heartache every day. I turn to look at Finnick who is giving me the thumbs up. Great now his plan has too work. Is that a Good thing or Bad, I don't know. I see Marvel stand and realise he was given no partner. Ah well I have more important things to worry about than Marvel Role. Like what do I say to Katniss? Finnick is good at this stuff not me.

Ok so end of Chapter two. Please let me know what you think. I know there's no Delly in this chapter but she will be in the next one or if not the one after that.

Review/Follow/Favourite

Thanks for reading

xTeam Mockinjayx


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 3- Talking**

_AN Hello I'm back well this is my third chapter and Katniss and Peeta have their first conversation. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Back to:_

**Katniss POV**

Ms. Trinket says we can work on the project for the rest of this class and to sit beside our partners and that they can't be changed.

I turn and look and Peeta, he's looking at his desk his fingers are running circles on the sides of his head. He doesn't look too happy about this maybe he doesn't like me. What did I ever done to him? We never really talked since we came into High School never did talk much in Primary school either we just said hi to each other here and there and we worked on a project together when we were 8. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see Finnick Odair. Madge's partner wow good luck Madge.

"Do you mind if I sit here there's no other seat beside Madge and Hunter took my seat so he could flirt with Skyer." I nod and pack my things.

"Sure see ya Madge"

"Bye Katniss" they say as Finnick takes my seat. I move to Peeta's table and stand in front of him but he's still staring at his desk.

"Erm hi" I say it comes out more of a question than a greeting though. He looks up startled at my voice oops I don't think he knew I was there.

"Hey Katniss." His voice, god his voice and the way he- oh for gods sake Katniss grow up stop acting like a 13 year old townie. So my name sounds amazing from him so what?

"Miss said that we have to work on the project for the rest of class." Somehow I don't think he was paying attention when she said that.

"Right well s-sit down eh here yeah" I smile he's so cute when he stutters. That's the first time I've heard him stutter and what I know about him and what I've heard Peeta Mellark never stutters but I don't believe everything I hear of course not.

"Thanks," He face turns slightly pink as I slid into the seat beside him. I love the Home Ec tables and chairs because the tables are high and we get to sit on high chairs. "So just so you know I can't really bake or cook" He laughs and asks

"Ever tried cooking?" I shrug

"Not really I have cooked for my sister and me before but nothing really big."

"I'm sure we'll do fine, I'm a baker I can teach you so what can you cook." I think about this for a minute

"Well squirrel I can cook that ok but if we want to get more than a C on this project better not cook that, my boss and friend Sae tought me how to cook a dog but that didn't end well and I can cook toast." He looks at me in fake shock

"Wow toast that's incredible I don't know anybody who can make that it most be so hard."

"It is to tell you the truth it really is but I'll teach you if you want."

"Well thank you Ms. Everdeen I would love to learn."

"You are very welcome Mr. Mellark." We are both grinning now just then the bell goes and we stand.

"So do you want to come over some day to work on it?" He asks.

"Yeah sounds great when is good for you?"

"Is after school alright? I don't work today but I do tomorrow." He sounds concerned like he thinks I won't want to spend time with him ha. I nod

"Great I'll meet you at your locker." We get our bags but just before we leave I ask in a very teasing manner.

"Hey Mellark how do you know where my locker is?" He looks at me and blushes a very dark red and starts rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-erm well I just, It's not like I.." I cut him off laughing and shaking my head

"See you Peeta!" I hear him shout a "Bye Katniss" as I head out the door. Well first class of the day wasn't too bad so yeah working with Peeta Mellark mightn't be such a bad thing after all. I check my time-table to see what I have next.

-History

I shrug I don't like History but Thom's in my class so that's good when I get there the teacher isn't there but Thom is talking to Delly Cartwright. She's nice enough but not she's too nice. She's just always happy I mean always happy who the heck is happy every single moment of the day not to mention she's gorgeous too. She's Peetas best friend I used to be a bit and I stress the word bit jealous of her when I was younger but I've gotten over it now.

Thom looks up at me and grins, "Katstar!" I roll my eyes yeah I know another very weird nickname something about my name and he said we were going to be stars one day so he just mixed them together. I girl back

"Hey Tommy!" I hug him and sit next to him and smile slightly at Delly. I never smiled when I was younger especially after Dad died but when I became friends with the guys and Madge I opened up a bit more but I still have a few trust problems but I'm working on the."

"Morning Delly." I say as I take out my books.

"Hi Katniss you look lovely today." Yeah Dell gives complements to everyone I don't mind that though hey I may be from the Seam but I'm still a teenage girl!

"Thanks Delly you do too." She blushes and sits down beside another girl from the town I think her name is Annie. Yeah Annie that's it I think she's from District Four like Finnick.

"So Thom I came up with a new song" His eyes light up, "Great when can we hear it?"

"It'll have to be tonight at work I'm have to work on a project for school in Home Ec."

"Oh yeah who's your partner." I try to cool down as I feel a blush creep up my neck.

"Er, Peeta Mellark." He does a double take as he looks at me and I can't seem to meet his eyes.

"Mellark? As in the bakers son?" I just nod I can feel his smirk from here.

"Shut up!" I yell quietly

"I said nothing" Thom is the only one who knows what happened between Peeta and I because she caught me looking at him he just thinks I have a crush on Peeta but I'm begining to worry that it's turned into something more.

"So you talked to him?" he asks, now he's not smiling he looks happy but I can see concern in his eyes him and the others are very protective of me but Gale's the worst which is why I never told him I like Peeta.

"Yes we talked and joked we got on really well I'm going to his house after school."

He's face turns dark for a split second but I caught it.

"What?" I ask worriedly

"Nothing it's just his mother is-"

"A bitch I know and I'll stay clear of her and I say she'll be working anyway."

He nods and then our teacher Mr. Heavensbee comes in and Thom and I groan together and laugh silently.

_Thanks for reading the next chapter will be lunch and Peeta's house._

_Please: Follow/Favourite/Review_

_Thanks again_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 4- Lunch**

_**Important AN**: Hi everybody ok so I realised I made a mistake with chapter 3 and uploaded chapter 1 by mistake so I've changed it now so Iif you'd go back and read it to understand this chapter it would be great._

_Ok so this is the fourth chapter again we talk with Gale, Peeta and Mr. Mellark._

_Hope you enjoy it_

_This chapter is for ashjoh123 who has reviewed all my chapters and I really appreciate it. _

_**Disclamer:** Nope I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own The Hunger Games or Peeta Mellark (sob)_

**Katniss POV**

Finally after hours (which seemed more like days) the lunch bell goes off and everyone starts packing their things away. Gale's outside the door when I walk out of the room.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask him we usually meet in the lunch hall.

"Oh well thanks I love you too Catnip I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come round after school I have to go to tutoring this lunch so I wanted to ask you now."

I become nervous

"Well I have to go over to someone's house for a project after school for Home Ec."

"Oh" Gale looks surprised for a minute but quickly recovers "Who's your partner?"

"Err does that even matter?" Gale has very strong opinions on mixing with townies.

"Come on it can't be that bad just tell me" I take a deep breath

"Peeta Mellark" Gale freezes

"Gale?" I ask a few minutes later "Ok so you're fine with that great I'm going to my locker now so I'll see you for in the lunch hall alright Galey?"

I walk to my locker and get my books until suddenly my locker door slams shut, I jump in surprise and it's Gale. I sigh

"Look it's not that big of a deal it's just some dumb school project."

"With a townie and not just any townie Catnip a Mellark!"

"I can handle him Gale I'm a strong girl you know" I pick up my bag and walk away but I can hear him following me.

"Sorry I went overboard," He's beside me now "I know you can take care of yourself and I'm sorry for doubting you just please try to be careful"

I roll my eyes "Gale I'm not going on a date with him it's just cooking which I'm rubbish at. Just promise me you'll tell Prim I won't be home until around dinner time. I don't want her worrying " He laughs

"Sure Catnip and I think we all know that you're a rubbish- hey!" I shove him hard.

"Anyway you can't say much 'King of the Slag Heap!'" He just shrugs. Yeah Gale goes to the Slag Heap a lot where guys take girls to make out with him. Darius nicknamed him the king after he went there with some popular senior girl when we were freshmen.

Peeta is leaning against my locker when I leave my last class of the day when he sees me he smiles and moves to stand.

"Hi" he says when I reach him

"Hey so are you ready to go?" I ask him getting my homework from my locker.

"Yep are you nearly done?"

"Yeah thanks for your help with all this." I close my locker

"What do you mean? We are partners Katniss isn't that the point to work together?" Peeta sounds confused I sigh why does he have to be so perfect?

"Well most of the partners I've had usually make me do all the work."

"I'm not like that. I'll do my fair share I promise."

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

We are out of the school now and walking towards the bakery then I remember my conversation with Gale.

"Peeta, will your mother be home?" He looks at me before shaking his head and I breathe a sigh of relief which I hope he didn't catch. She may be evil but she's still his mother and Peeta's a kind person so he probably just makes excuses for when she yells at him or hits him.

"No don't worry she has gone to visit our relatives in Six for a couple of days. Left around lunch I think. Thank Goodness for that."

I smile a bit and so does he.

"So tell me more about yourself Everdeen." He says turning to walk backwards in front of me.

I laugh "Well how much do you know?"

"Your name is Katniss Everdeen, you have a younger sister Prim short for Primrose, your 17 and your birthday is May 8th, your best friends are Gale Hawthorne, Thom Diamond, Madge Undersee and Darius Homesway, you don't get on well with your mother but you love your sister to bits and you were very close with your dad.

You hate baking and cooking, you've been writing songs since you were seven and you're an amazing singer, you love the woods and you're excellent with a boy and arrow." I look at him in shock how did he know so much about me?

"Ok well I know that your name is Peeta Mellark, you have two older brothers Rye and Bran, your birthday is December 16th, your best friends are Delly Cartwright, Finnick Odair and Thresh…. You can draw, paint, sketch, bake, decorate and cook. You want to take over your family's bakery when you're older. You don't get along well with your mum either and your very much like your father." He seems surprised that I know that much about him. We have reached his family's bakery and he opens the door for me.

"Why thank you Mr. Mellark." I say

"You're very welcome Ms. Everdeen."

Mr. Mellark is working behind the counter when we come in he looks up when the ding of the bell above the door goes off.

"Hi Peeta great I know it's your- oh hi Katniss." Mr Mellark says seeing me

"Hi Mr. Mellark" I wave shyly

"Dad Katniss and I have a project to do is that ok?"

"Yeah of course go on up Katniss stay as long as you need."

"Thank you"

We head upstairs and into the sitting room. His house isn't as huge as Madge's but it's bigger and prettier than mine. Peeta doesn't seem like the type to care about how much money a person has but it is common knowledge that I don't and he does. Mellark's Bakery is the only bakery in the District so they have good business.

"So I was thinking something small for starters, easy for main course and delicious for dessert. Does that sound good to you?"

"Great so let's get started on our presentation."

I leave around six waving goodbye to Mr. Mellark on the way out and I start making my way to the Seam. When I get home I find Prim outside feeding Lady. Yeah we have a goat it's Prim's really but I did find her and give it to her for her birthday a few years back. We make money from the cheese so I don't complain. Well not as much as I complain about Buttercup.

"Katniss you're home! How was your day?" she hugs me and I smile Prim can always make me smile no matter what she says or does.

"Good thanks Little Duck sorry I left you alone i had a project to do with a guy in my class."

Prim grins madly at this. Oh no

"Gale told me you got paired with Peeta."

"You know the bakers son?"

Prim sighs "Katniss when you see him you stare at him when he isn't looking and then he looks and you when you're not looking."

"He does not don't be ridiculous Prim."

"i have been with you to the bakery Katniss I see how his face lights up when he sees you." I can't help but blush when she says that but I try to shake it off.

"Well thanks Little Duck now let's go see what's for dinner."

_Great well that's the fourth chapter done now sorry again for the mishap with chapter 3._

_Did everyone see the Catching Fire trailer it looks brilliant I can't wait to see it. _

_Thanks for reading and please_

_Favourite/Review/Follow_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 5- Performance**

_AN: Wow second chapter in two days I'm on fire. Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed or reviewed I'm so grateful for it. Did everyone have a good Katniss' birthday? I did I made sure all my friends knew that it was Katniss Everdeen's birthday yeah I always annoy them with information about The Hunger Games but most of them love the books too. So I hope you like this chapter this has the first performance by The Rebels in it but no Peeta (aw!) but here we see Sae, Haymitch, Darius, Leevy and others!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the band The Rebels, The Hunger Games, the song in this chapter, the band that originally sing it and the band that sing the version I have used**

**Katniss POV **

"Everdeen finally you're late, get in here" I roll my eyes at him as I drop my bag in the staff closet and shut the entrance door.

"No Abernathy actually I'm early" He takes another gulp from his bottle before yelling

"Sae sweetheart's here and giving lip do something about it." I shake my head and go behind the bar, grab my apron and am wrapping it around my waist when Sae comes out from the kitchens

"Honestly Haymitch give the girl a break if it wasn't for her I'd be out of business long ago and you know it now be quiet or I'll be telling Ripper to stop your supply for the rest of the week. Katniss it's so good to see you still on for tonight?" I nod Sae's like a mother to me always has been always will be. Haymitch glares at her before wandering off mumbling about ungrateful teenagers.

"Yep I wrote a new one for today and the others will be here later. I wasn't doing anything else so I thought I'd come here early that ok?"

"Oh yes Cray has just left a while ago go on and set those tables will you?"

"Sure Sae" I set off and start setting some tables and taking orders. It's busy today well then again it is every day. The Hob is pretty popular around here for people from the Seam and it's always full especially on weekends.

"Hey Katniss" I look up from cleaning down the bar

"Oh hi Leevy!" Leevy works here too and we usually talk during our shifts as they are near enough the same.

"How was school today?" she asks while pulling pints for the costumers

"Alright Tuesdays are rather boring what about you?"

"Not great I had P.E, Science and Geography all in the one day!" she tells me as she takes money from the customer. "Thanks" she puts the money in the cash register and turns to me.

"Poor you well at lease you don't have Ms. Trinket like I do."

"You have her again this year? What for?" she looks at me with pity

"Home Ec. though half the time is 'Manners class' but I think having her for senior year is just cruel and we all just want to yell at her that none of us cares and that we're only there because it's the law!" we laugh

"Yeah well unfortunately we both have Mr. Snow I don't know how that man became a teacher he's so cruel."

"I know the first day we had him freshman year he put poor Annie Cresta in tears because he wouldn't stop going on about drugs and murder. That man has serious problems." I tell her remember Annie running from the room and Finnick getting detention for making his best friend cry I think that's when they started dating actually.

"So playing tonight?"

"Yep one I wrote this time"

"How did you come up with this idea?"

"It was in geography and history they were both going on about the future and what life would be like in a 1000 years."

"So what's it called?"

I grin "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Not long after Darius arrives twirling his drumsticks in the air. He does this a lot I asked him once about it and he just said that it starts a conversation with the ladies but I say he just wants to show off. Darius can be a kind person and he is but he just flirts and jokes alot of the time.

"Hey Katster the guys are coming soon says they want food on the table for them and me when you're ready thanks darling" he says winking at me.

I shake my head and glare mockingly at him Darius is the town flirt and has no trouble hiding it even with me.

"Order like everybody else Homesway I'm a waitress not a slave."

"Of course you wouldn't be a slave you'd be the hot maid- alright no need for the violence!" I smile and put down my notepad that I hit him with.

"Good so it'll be burger and chips for you three?" I ask as I see Thom and Gale behind him.

"Thanks Catnip." Gale says and they sit at the bar while I give Sae the orders but not before glaring at Darius and hearing Thom hitting him on the back of the head and asking

"What the hell did you do now!?" I smile as I tell Haymitch I'm taking my break he just grunts in return and I eat lunch with the lads.

An hour later Sae gets up on the stage. The stage isn't big or fancy but homely and small and I wouldn't know the Hob without it.

"Hello everyone now it's time for our local stars please give it up for The Rebels."

I smile as everyone cheers loudly yeah so we are popular around the Seam which is kind of cool.

We get up on stage and Darius goes behind the drums and Thom and Gale on guitar I go up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone this is a song I wrote the other day and we hope you like it.

This song is called 'Year 3000'"

I stand back and grab a guitar and we start

_**Gale:** One day when I came home at lunchtime,_

_I heard a funny noise._  
_Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,_  
_One of those rowdy boys._  
_Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,_  
_And a Flux Capacitor._

_**Thom:** He told me he built a time machine._  
_Like one in a film I've seen,_  
_Yeah... he said..._

_All together: I've been to the year 3000_  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_And your great great great grand-daughter,_  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_**Darius:** He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything._  
_Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!_  
_Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor_

_We drove around in a time machine,_  
_Like the one in the film I've seen.._  
_Yeah... he said..._

_**All together:** He said, I've been to the year 3000._  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water,_  
_And your great great great grand-daughter,_  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_**Me:** I took a trip to the year 3000._  
_This song had gone multi-platinum._  
_Everybody bought our 7th album._  
_It had outsold Kelly Clarkson._  
_I took a trip to the year 3000._  
_This song had gone multi-platinum._  
_Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album._

_He told me he built a time machine._  
_Like the one in a film I've seen,_  
_Yeah..._

_I've been to the year 3000._  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_And your great great great grand-daughter,_  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_**All together:** He said, I've been to the year 3000._  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_And your great great great grand-daughter,_  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_And your great great great grand-daughter,_  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._  
_Not much has changed but they lived under water._  
_And your great great great grand-daughter,_  
_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

We finished and everyone was on there feet clapping I blushed and we bowed and said our thanks

Awhile after the song we're talking and I see Leevy and I go over to her she has a smirk on her face

"So 1000 years?"

"Alright so I added another 2000 kill me!" we laughed

"It was a great song though the audience loved it."

"Really? Thanks." Then Darius yelled over

"Katstar we're going home are you coming with us or not?"

"Sure Dar I'll be there in a sec." I shout over my shoulder before turning back to Leevy

"See ya tomorrow." I grab my guitar in its bag and sling it (carefully) over my shoulder

" You can bring your pretty friend Katniss she can always go home with me."

Leevy looked kind of shocked she wasn't used to Darius hitting on her I laugh and pat her shoulder.

"Yeah you wish Darius" I say and Gale, Thom, Darius and I walk home.

Prim is still up when I check on her but she's close to sleep. I sit gently beside her on the bed.

"Hi Little Duck shouldn't you be sleeping?" she yawned

"I wanted to wait up for you." she said her eyes shutting

"I know Prim go to sleep now ok? I'll be here in the morning."

I was on my way out of her room when I hear her mumble

"Have a nice time?" I smile

"Yeah I did thanks Prim" and with that I went off to bed to dream about record labels, old drunks, player best friends and a blue-eyed blonde haired boy.

_Ok so I had to add in a little Peeta there_

_Just to be clear again I **don't** own the song Year 3000, Busted, The Jonas Brothers or The Hunger Games!_

_Did anybody guess what song it would be when Katniss was talking to Leevy?_

_ If you did, did you get it right?_

_Thanks for reading and please _

_favourite/follow/review they make me write faster_

_Bye for another day_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 6-Bran, Gwen and Prim **

_AN: Thanks for all the support keep it up! I'm really glad you like this story. Sorry it took so long but with end of year exams and studying for them I couldn't think or a good chapter but I'm back and it is finally summer and here is my new chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

**Katniss POV**

"So yeah I think we're done here" Peeta tells me closing our project

"Oh Thank God"

"Hey! That hurts Katniss really."

"Come on you know I hate cooking it has nothing to do with you well maybe a bit."

"You do know we now have to make this right?"

"What? When did Trinket say that?"

"When she was explaining about what the project was about weeks ago Katniss do you ever pay attention?"

"Of course I pay attention! I'm offended by that accusation Mellark!"

"Wow you play dirty, are you last naming me Everdeen? You'll pay for that!"

Suddenly he jumps on top of me and starts tickling me mercilessly.

"No stop Peeta! Please"

"Say I'm the hottest guy in school and you liked working with me." Now I laughed not just from the torture

"What? Peeta! Seriously I can't- stop!" I try and push him of but he's too strong

"Say it!" He was laughing now too

"Fine Peeta you are the hottest guy in this whole district and I'm honoured to work with you, now please get off!"

He jumped off me and we both look at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

The door opens and we both look up to see a man and women in their twenties looking down at us in confusion.

Peeta manages to calm himself and stands.

"Hey Bran, Gwen what are ye doing here." I look up at the man again and realised he's Peeta's eldest brother. I never had a conversation with Bran before. I just know that he's married and doesn't live with his family anymore.

"Hi Peeta who's your… friend?" asked Gwen looking down at me I could tell she knew I was from the Seam and was wondering why I'm hanging out with Peeta. No not hanging out we were working, well she didn't know that.

"I'm Katniss" I stand beside Peeta who is blushing slightly I see Bran smile and give him a knowing look which neither Gwen or I get.

"Yes you are Katniss Everdeen, Peeta has told me a lot about you it's lovely to finally meet you." Bran puts out his hand and I shake it nervously while I see from the corner or my eye Peeta glare at his brother.

"Yes Katniss and I are doing a project for school."

"Oh what subject is it on?" asks Gwen

"Home Ec.," I answer, "Thank God I got Peeta because I'm rubbish at cooking and baking."

Gwen laughs, "I'm sure that's not true."

I just raise my eyebrows at her, "Trust me the only thing I can make well is toast and stew"

Bran and Gwen laugh while Peeta and I stand there uncomfortably

"Sorry I have to get home and make my sister dinner or try to at least I'll see you at school tomorrow Peeta and it was lovely to meet you."

"Yes Katniss I hope to see you again soon." Bran says

"Bye Katniss it was great meeting you too." Gwen says

I grab my bag, "Do you want to keep the project?"

"Sure and I can try make the starter and you can come over tomorrow and taste it."

"Or you can come to mine if you want."

He smiled brightly, "I'd love that." I grin and hug him quickly before saying goodbye before I leave I see Peeta standing in shock to be honest I don't know why I hugged him. I'm not the hugging type of girl but it just felt… right.

Downstairs I wave good-bye to Mr. Mellark and he does the same as I leave the bakery.

* * *

"Prim? I'm home" I shout as I come in, take off my coat and hang it on the hanger.

"Katniss!" Prim runs down the stairs and hugs me

"Hey Little Duck how was school?"

"Great Rory asked me to be his partner in P.E today we were playing Badminton what about you how was your day?"

"Good I went over to the bakery to work on my project with Peeta after school and I met his brother and his brother's wife."

"Rye has a wife?" Prim asked doubtfully.

"No not Rye his eldest brother Bran I don't think Rye is going to get married any time soon now I'll get dinner on."

Prim sits at the table while I put on dinner.

"So how was Peeta?" Prim asks smirking swinging her feet back and forth

"He is fine why?"

"Just asking can't a sister ask how her sister's boyfriend is?"

"He is not my boyfriend Prim."

"Why not?" she asks innocently

"It's complicated Prim." I sigh

"How is it complicated?"

"It just is Little Duck I know he can't like me."

"Why can't he? I have seen the way he looks at you it is the same way you look at him."

I turn and look at her, "You sure?"

"Dead sure Katniss and he always blushes when you talk to him or when someone talks about you."

I look at her suspiciously "How do you know that?"

She looks down at her feet

"Last week I bought a bun in the bakery and I mentioned you gave me money for it and Peeta was working and he started blushing and asked me how you were and hen I told him you were fine he said he was glad to hear it."

I try to keep the smile and blush that are forming but I can't

"He was probably only being polite Prim."

"No he wasn't Katniss and you know it." We look at each other and I realise how grown up she is becoming.

"You are very clever you know that?" She smiles

"Yes but I'm also very hungry so can you please make me dinner and I'll shut up about the fact that you're in love with Peeta and he loves you."

I shake my head and ask her to do her homework.

When I'm finshed making dinner I bring some up to my mother who is sitting up in bed for once and leave it on a tray for her. Then I come down and eat with Prim.

"Are you working later?" she asks

"No tomorrow I am but not today lucky because I have a ton of homework and a test I need to study for."

"Do you think you could help me with my maths homework? It's algebra and I don't really get it."

"Sure Little Duck it took me ages to get algebra when I was your age and we had President Snow for maths that week because our maths teacher was out sick and he was rubbish." We both laugh and start talking about random things

* * *

That night I dream about the band, Haymitch, Sae, Prim and Peeta. Mostly Peeta and I wonder if he likes me or not and I hope he does.

So what did you think? I have a plan for the next few chapters I just need to write them.

So I have to go now and go out into the sunshine while it lasts.

Please Review/Follow/Favourite

and

Have a Great Summer!

- xTeam Mockinjayx


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 7- Why are they here?**

_AN: Hello my lovely readers? How is everyone on this fine summers day? It's Friday so I decided I'd update as I thought we needed to see more of the great Finnick Odair and his friends so they are in this chapter here to annoy and tease Katniss and Peeta about their friendship (future relationship I promise) while Madge sits and watches like the brilliant friend she is. I hope you enjoy this chapter this is in Katniss POV again but I will do more Peeta POV if you want._

**This chapter is dedicated to: bmdrwho12 and DayDreamer1018**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night where I owned The Hunger Games but sadly it was only a dream. So no I don't own The Hunger Games... or Josh Hutcherson :(**

**Katniss POV**

"Hello ladies! Isn't it a lovely, gorgeous, fantastic day?"

Madge and I raise an eyebrow as Finnick Odair aka the most popular guy in school put his lunch try on our table and plonked himself beside me just as we were waiting for Gale, Thom and Darius to come but instead we get Finnick… great.

"It's raining Odair" I point out

"Everdeen do you always have to look on the negative without rain there would be no water and we would dir of dehydration, so there for it's a beautiful day to be alive." Yeah this is just what Finnick acts like.

"Finnick stop annoying people." Annie Cresta said, coming up behind him a hit him on the head before sitting beside him.

I turn and face Madge who is across from and her face showing the exact same shock I feel but of course Finnick and his girlfriend apparently aren't the only ones to join us today.

"Finnick you have a girlfriend why do you _insist_ on flirting with every girl you see?" asked Thresh.

"Hey that's unfair Thresh I haven't flirted with Undersee yet!" Finnick said in mock astonishment then faces Madge, "Which remind me, hi" The way he says it reminds me of Flynn Ryder from Tangled. I can tell Madge is trying not to burst out laughing I just roll my eyes in annoyance. Why are they here?

From the corner of my eye I see Peeta with his tray looking for his friends I don't blame him they never sit with us. Town and Seam folk never sit together Madge and I are one of the rare exceptions because nobody really wants to be friends with us, me because I don't have the friendliest attitude and Madge is the mayor's daughter so they feel intimidated by her for whatever reason.

"Peeta! Over here" People had been staring at our table before but know everyone was staring at us as I tried to slide down in my chair. I don't like attention I don't mind in the Hob because I know everyone there but at school I'm fine with staying under the radar. I can feel the glare of the careers on me. Please don't let the guys come in while the townies are here please…"

Peeta reaches Madge and mines table and sits beside me it's obvious that he didn't know they'd be sitting with us today even though I'm pretty sure the rest of them did.

"Hey guys, Madge, hi Katniss." I smile at Peeta and reply with a simple "Hey"

We all sit there in an awkward silence before Finnick (who else?) breaks it,

"Oh yes Peeta before school today we were talking and decided we didn't know really anything about your girlfriend! So we decided to get to know her and her friend." Peeta makes to speak but Finnick interrupts,

"No Peeta as I am your best friend I insist on getting to know her now Katniss tell me about yourself we already know your name, that Madge is one of your best friends and that you're dating Peeta oh and you can't cook Peeta may have let that slip now tell us about you what's going on with you right now."

Finnick took out an imaginary notebook and pretend to write in it looking intensely and me while Madge and Thresh were laughing and Annie just shakes her head. Peeta and I make eye contact he's rubbing his head and looks like he's trying to control himself from killing Finnick, I glare at him jokingly before whispering

"You told them I can't cook?" He grinned softly and shrugged. Honestly the nerve of him he hasn't even seen my cooking, yet. Well if I poison him it's his own fault.

"Katniss you never told me you two were dating now I feel so left out." Exclaimed Madge I glare at her and kick her under the table.

"I know how you feel Madge Peety here never told us either." Says Delly Cartwright who comes and sits beside her.

Peeta glares at Delly and asks, "Well if Katniss or I never told any of you that we are dating then why are you lot so sure we are?"

That's when they can't hold it in any longer and everyone (except Peeta and I who were still glaring at them) burst out laughing, Thresh calmed himself down first, "Well it's obvious Peeta."

"Yes it's the way you two look at each other." Annie says wistfully as her and Delly sigh happily.

Peeta and I blush and avoid each others eyes which none of them fail to miss and this is the moment when Finnick starts to sing,

"_When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far to be right where you are how old is your soul?_"

I roll my eyes and then the bell rings ending lunch. I look around the table and realise somehow everyone has managed to finish their food except for Peeta and I just great.

"Oh by the way" Finnick says as we leave the cafeteria, "We know you two are either dating or that ye want to date each other because neither of you tried to deny it and I will figure this quest out because I am the great Finnick Odair." Then he marches in front of us. Peeta and I have English next so we walk there together.

"I'm sorry about them I really had no idea they would sit with you." I smile why does he apologize for what other people do?

"It's fine really I just don't know how you can stand being friends with 'the great Finnick Odair'" Peeta and I laugh and he shakes his head.

"I don't know really sure he's annoying 99% of the time but he's a great friend too. What about you anyway how are you friends with Darius Homesway?" I shrug because that's what most people say about our friendship or think it anyway Peeta just says it in a much nicer way unlike others who just ask, "What is he doing with her?"

"I don't know we actually have a lot in common. Like Finnick he's annoying most of the time and he flirts just as much as Finnick but same as Odair he's a great friend and he has helped me through some really though times and of course he is brilliant playing the drums." We are in English now but the teacher isn't here yet so we sit beside each other. Well he sits down but I sit on the table because well I have this weird thing that I like to sit on tables, I'm not very tall so I guess I like the height.

"Really he plays the drums do you play any instrument?" I nod,

"Yes I play guitar and piano my dad played them and thought me them when I was younger. I like playing both but I prefer guitar I'm probably better at it." I look at the ground great he probably thinks I'm weird now because I learned from my dad but as always he surprises me.

"That's really cool."

I look at him and he's smiling, "Really?"

"Totally all I learned from my dad is baking and cooking. I love painting but he paints worse than you cook." I shove him, hopefully hard

"You haven't even seen my cooking yet I could be just modest. I might be the best cook in the world for all you know."

"True true but you already used up your secret talent of playing guitar so I'm guessing you are not the best cook in Panem."

"I could have more than one secret skill you know!"

"Yes but I would bet cooking isn't one of them." I glare before sighing

"Yeah you're probably right." That's when our English teacher Miss Longwood comes in but she asks us to call her Portia. She's nice and rumor is she's dating Mr Flame our Art teacher who also asks us to just call him Cinna who is also really nice.

Halfway into the class when I'm writing an essay about Romeo and Juliet Peeta slides a note over to me. I look up to see the teacher is reading over notes so I carefully open it.

_''When can I come over to try out your 'awesome' cooking"_ I try not to smile but fail so I glare too at him but he is carefully looking down at his essay but I can see he is grinning.

I write back

_"Sure you want to come? You might get poisoned you know by accident or not by accident..."_

_"I'm willing to take the risk but I'm a baker so I have very good cooking senses."_

_"Cooking senses?"_

_"Yeah you like to hunt right? So you have very good hearing."_

_"Yes I do and you are extremely loud by the way."_

_"What? No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are Mellark I have accepted the fact the I can't cook you accept you are very very loud."_

_"Fine then I will so what time?"_

_"After school? I do have work on but it's not a long shift just and hour five to six. You could come with me though and we could organize the folder there. I'll get you free food"_

_"Are you trying to bribe me Everdeen?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Well it worked"_

_"Yess! I knew I'd win so we can cook the starter before we go then we can work on the folder at the Hob and then you can help me make dinner for Prim and I, you can stay for dinner too. If you want?"_

Was that too much? God he is taking awhile to answer okay back to the essay.

Romeo's character is... Ok I can't concentrate he probably thinks I'm a freak who is obsessed with him now.

Katniss breathe no he doesn't it's only dinner. Friends go to other friends houses for dinner right? Normal

Finally Peeta slides another note back to me it takes me awhile to get the courage to actually read it. When I do I'm glad I did

_"I'd love to thanks Katniss and of course I'll help but now I have to get back to "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo" Seriously couldn't they speak normally back then? I'll meet you at your locker after school I can't wait"_

_"I think that was normal for them they were pretty odd during the Renaissance but you're the artist not me so you should know more than me. I'll see you then and me too." _

I pass the note back to him and while he is reading it the bell rings we quickly put our stuff in our bags and as

Peeta and I leave the room we have big smiles on our faces.

**_IMPORTANT AN:_**

_So what did you think? I'm thinking of writing the next chapter the same as this one but in Peeta POV. What do you guys think of that? _

_If I do that then the next chapter after it we see Katniss try to cook and I wonder how that will go?_

_The song Finnick sang is 'I wont give up' by Jason Mraz._

_I hope you liked this chapter and if you did or if you want to see more Finnick!_

_Review/Follow/Favourite you'll make my day_

_Thanks for reading_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 8- Finnick shut up!**

_Hi everyone so this is chapter 8 and it is chapter 7 in Peeta POV and I hope you like it. _

_First thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourite it means a lot. _

_These are the responses to the reviews:_

**Guest:** _**Thanks for the review! Yes we will be seeing Peeta's mum in the next few chapters and don't worry Katniss will get angry I want to see that to. Y**__**eah I am Irish and I am glad you like this story. =D**_

_**Dollyluvsya101: Thanks for the review and I listened to the song it's good and I have an idea where to put it in. The Rebels mightn't preform it but i have another idea for the song. Thanks for telling me about it and I'm glad you like this story. =D**_

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****Girl-On-Fire-Forever, gowdu2010 and dollyluvsya101**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Hunger Games because if I did I would be rich and I'm not :'(**

**Peeta POV**

"Rye" I yell running down the stairs and nearly tripping on my undo shoelaces as I hurry into the kitchen to see my evil older brother sitting at the table eating toast with a smirk on his face.

"Yes oh dear brother of mine?" This is when Dad comes in, he always as good timing but in this case it might be bad because I just want to rip Ryes head off.

"Peeta why aren't you in school yet?"

"Because he turned off my alarm so I'd lie in and hid my school bag so I couldn't find them!" I hate my brother I really do, I know some may think I'm overreacting but the amount of times he's done this is not funny.

"Rye how many times have I told you to leave your brother alone." Dad asks while I double knot my shoelaces.

"What it was a joke come on it's funny and he'll make it in time he always does." I raise an eyebrow at him while he just laughs

"Rye when are you going to grow up" I ask before grabbing a cheese bun and when I was about to run out the door Dad calls me.

"Peeta your mother is coming home tonight from District Six so try and be good." I frown I try to be good it's not my fault she's… her.

"By that little brother he means try not to mention who you're working on your project with I know that'll be hard for you since you haven't talked about anything other than, "Katniss did this," or "Katniss said"" I try and punch him but Dad stops me, "Rye stop annoying your brother about Katniss and Peeta... he does has a point just don't mention her other then trading if necessary ok?" I nod I know they're right I don't mind me getting hit for being friends with a 'seam slut' but I can't see Katniss get hurt.

I run to school and arrive just on time but not before punching my brother in the arm.

Ok something weird is going on with Finnick, Annie, Thresh and Delly today. They have barley talked to me today other then to ask if I'm still talking to our art teacher Cinna at lunch around a million times even though I told them all yesterday. After talking with Cinna about my portfolio I go into the cafeteria where I don't see Finnick or Annie (who are nearly always together), Thresh and Delly at out usual table. Ok something is going on here. Did I say something to make them avoid me? I don't think so. I hope they're not mad because I have been hanging out with Katniss and talking about her a lot but they know that we have to work on a project and they know how much I like her.

I get my food and scan the cafeteria for them and I find Finnick, Annie and Thresh- with Madge and Katniss, this can not be good.

"Peeta! Over here" yells Finnick. I notice for the first time that everyone is looking at them, I see Katniss try and slide down in her chair and I want to kill Finnick for embarrassing her but unfortunately it's too late for that now I'm just wondering what they have said already and where her friends, Gale, Thom and Darius are they always have lunch together, odd though. I wouldn't be surprised if Finnick has knocked them unconscious and stored them in a cupboard maybe that's where Delly is, keeping look out. I reach their table and sit beside Katniss.

"Hey guys, Madge, hi Katniss." I say glaring at Finnick but smiling at Madge and Katniss who says "Hey" back and I grin.

We all sit there in an awkward silence before Finnick decides to break it.

"Oh yes Peeta before school today we were talking and decided we didn't know really anything about your girlfriend! So we decided to get to know her and her friend." I shake my head at him and try to talk but Finnick interrupts me.

"No Peeta as I am your best friend I insist on getting to know her now Katniss tell me about yourself we already know your name, that Madge is one of your best friends and that you're dating Peeta oh and you can't cook Peeta may have let that slip now tell us about you what's going on with you right now." That is the last time I ever tell Finnick anything, ever. I am never speaking to him again after today. Finnick please just shut up!

Finnick takes out an imaginary notebook and pretends to write in it looking intensely and Katniss while Madge and Thresh just laugh and Annie shakes her head. I start to rub my head wishing the ground would open up and swallow me. Katniss and I make eye contact. She glares at me jokingly and whispers to me.

"You told them I can't cook?" I grin softly I only told Finnick yesterday evening actually because I was saying how amazing she is and Finnick bet me that I couldn't name one thing she can't do well so I said cooking. I can't really tell her that can I? I just settle for a shrug.

Then Madge exclaims, "Katniss you never told me you two were dating now I feel so left out. I look at Thresh who is trying to avoid my eyes but when they finally reach mine, I glare at him. I hate that they are making Katniss uncomfortable by saying we are dating we are just friends.

I see Delly coming and I groan in my head can this get any worse? Well yes Rye could be here.

"I know how you feel Madge, Peety here never told us either." Says Delly and she sits beside Madge. I glare at Delly partly for implying Katniss and I were dating and partly for calling me Peety,

"Well if Katniss or I never told any of you that we are dating then why are you lot so sure we are?"

That's when they can't hold it in any longer and everyone (except Katniss and I who are still glaring at them) burst out laughing, Thresh calms himself down first, "Well it's obvious Peeta."

"Yes it's the way you two look at each other." Annie says wistfully as her and Delly sigh happily.

Katniss and I blush and look down at our food to try and avoid each others eyes. Of course they all notice this and Finnick then starts to sing,

Peeta and I blush and avoid each others eyes which none of them fail to miss and this is the moment when Finnick starts to sing,

"_When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far to be right where you are how old is your soul?_"

I shake my head and Katniss rolls her eyes and then the bell rings ending lunch. I look back at my food and I haven't eating any of it and I had no breakfast other then a cheese bun on the way to school! I am going to kill Finnick and Rye while I'm at it.

"Oh by the way" Finnick says as we all leave the cafeteria, "We know you two are either dating or that ye want to date each other because neither of you tried to deny it and I will figure this quest out because I am the great Finnick Odair."

Then he marches in front of us. Katniss and I have English next so we walk there together. I look at Katniss nervously I really hope she isn't mad at me or thinks that was some kind of set up to make fun of her.

"I'm sorry about them I really had no idea they would sit with you." She smiles which I'm hoping is a good sign.

"It's fine really I just don't know how you can stand being friends with 'the great Finnick Odair'" Katniss and I laugh and I shake my head.

"I don't know really sure he's annoying 99% of the time but he's a great friend too. What about you anyway? How are you friends with Darius Homesway?" I've always wondered this. Darius and Katniss aren't alike really. She's shy wheres he is outgoing and flirty basically another Finnick.

She shrugs, "I don't know we actually have a lot in common. Like Finnick he's annoying most of the time and he flirts just as much as Finnick but same as Odair he's a great friend and he has helped me through some really though times and of course he is brilliant playing the drums." We are in English now but Miss Portia isn't here yet so we sit beside each other. Well I sit down and she sits on the table beside me.

I never knew Darius plays the drums so I ask her about it.

"Really he plays the drums, do you play any instrument?"

She nods, "Yes I play guitar and piano my dad played them and thought me them when I was younger. I like playing both but I prefer guitar I'm probably better at it."

Wow Katniss plays the guitar and the piano I can see her playing the guitar but the piano that's different. She looks at the ground so I quickly say

"That's really cool."

She looks at me and I smile, "Really?" she asks

"Totally all I learned from my dad is baking and cooking. I love painting but he paints worse than you cook." She shoves me, hard but not hard enough to hurt

"You haven't even seen my cooking yet I could be just modest. I might be the best cook in the world for all you know."

"True true but you already used up your secret talent of playing guitar so I'm guessing you are not the best cook in Panem."

"I could have more than one secret skill you know!"

"Yes but I would bet cooking isn't one of them." She glares at me before sighing

"Yeah you're probably right." That's when our English teacher Miss Longwood comes in but she asks us to call her Portia everyone says she is dating Cinna and I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

We have to write an essay on Romeo and Juliet which has never been one of my favourite plays. I glance over at Katniss and she looks just as bored as I am.

I find a piece of paper and write on it

_"__'When can I come over to try out your 'awesome' cooking"_ I slide it over to her before quickly looking down at my essay grinning. I see her smiling but trying to glare at me before she writes back

_"Sure you want to come? You might get poisoned you know by accident or not by accident..." _Is she treating to poison me?

_"I'm willing to take the risk but I'm a baker so I have very good cooking senses."_

_She shakes her head at what I wrote and writes back,_

_"Cooking senses?" __she writes it like it's not a real thing! Or ok maybe it isn't exactly a real thing but still._

_"Yeah you like to hunt right? So you have very good hearing."_

_"Yes I do and you are extremely loud by the way." _I glare at her I am not loud! Yeah I'm not the quietest person in the world but I have grown up with Rye. You have to be loud to be heard.

_"What? No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are Mellark I have accepted the fact the I can't cook you accept you are very__very__loud."_

_"Fine then I will so what time?"_

_"After school? I do have work on but it's not a long shift just and hour five to six. You could come with me though and we could organize the folder there. I'll get you free food" _I've never been to the Hob before but Katniss says it is great and they have nice food there well she works there so I guess she has to say that but I'm a teenage boy I'd never turn down free food.

_"Are you trying to bribe me Everdeen?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Well it worked"_

_"Yess! I knew I'd win so we can cook the starter before we go then we can work on the folder at the Hob and then you can help me make dinner for Prim and I, you can stay for dinner too. If you want?" _I have to re-read the note several times to make sure I read it right. Katniss Everdeen has just invited me to have dinner with her and her sister… at her house. That makes me seem like a girl but I've wanted this for years. I have to calm down Peeta this isn't a date she is just being nice or asking me to make dinner for her and her sister and to join them. Alright you two are friends don't screw this up. I write quickly,

_"I'd love to thanks Katniss and of course I'll help but now I have to get back to "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo" Seriously couldn't they speak normally back then? I'll meet you at your locker after school I can't wait"_ I really do mean it about the fact that I'd love to go to her house and that I can't wait but also that I hate having to read Shakespeare because of the language they used back them. It's too confusing! She writes back and I read it

_"I think that was normal for them they were pretty odd during the Renaissance but you're the artist not me so you should know more than me. I'll see you then and me too."_

She can't wait too! Mellark calm down you can do this it's just cooking and going to the Hob and then having dinner with Katniss and her little sister. No big deal well not to most people. I look up and realise the bell rang a couple seconds ago I quickly pack my bag and follow Katniss out the door who has a smile on her face and that just makes my grin even bigger.

_AN: So what did you think? I hoped you liked it I'll try to have the next chapter up soon and we will see Katniss' cooking skills. I wonder how they will turn out? What do you think of Rye? Hopefully he will mature in the future lets up him and Finnick don't ruin Peeta's chances with Katniss._

_The song Finnick sang is 'I wont give up' by Jason Mraz._

_I hope you liked this chapter and if you did please_

_Review/Follow/Favourite they make me smile :)_

_Thanks for reading_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 9- Peeta Mellark the Professional Cook/Baker**

_An - I know, I know it is later than I expected but I do have a reason my relatives from Australia came over for a week so I was busy with them. The day that they left I went to London (which is really cool just in-case you didn't know that already) then the day after we came home we went on another holiday and we had no WiFi where we were staying in both places so I do apologize for the delay but I am back and very warm because it has been so hot for the past 2/3 weeks but sadly I haven't got a tan because I never get one :'( Ah well so here is Chapter 9 in Katniss POV Thanks for all the reviews and followers from the last few chapters and I hope you like this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games **

**_This chapter is dedicated to: clohedames, Kyranoel and Lifeasitisknown_**

**Katniss POV **

"And now you just wait for it to finish and then you have a starter."

I am trying hard not to laugh at Peeta as he acts the professional cook.

"Great so let's hope we don't burn this."

"We won't burn it you have chef Mellark" He says smugly

"You're a baker Peeta." I remark shoving him

"Details, details why did we decide on garlic bread anyway? It makes your breath smell."

"Hey it was your idea I wanted to have crisp sandwiches as our starter but nope you said garlic bread was a proper starter and it tastes nicer even though it's one of the most well known starters other than soup."

"Then why didn't we make soup?" I roll my eyes

"Because it is boring."

"So is garlic bread," he mutters under his bread I glare at him and nudge him in the ribs but am secretly trying not to smile.

"So where were your friends other than Madge at lunch today?" he asks as he sits at the table I sit opposite him and shrug

"Thom had a dentist appointment, I don't know where Gale was and Darius was probably flirting with some sophomore." He laughs

"I am sorry about Finnick today he enjoys embarrassing people."

"I've noticed it's fine I'm just glad Darius wasn't there he would have joined in."

We both start laughing and then the door opens and Prim and Rory come in.

"Hi Katniss…oh hi Peeta! Rory and me are going to study in my room ok? I'll say hi to mum first though"

"Sure Prim, hey Rory. What are you studying for?"

"Hi Kit Kat we have a geography test on ice tomorrow so we have to study for it."

"Ok good look"

"Thanks Katniss" they say together before running upstairs.

"Your sister's nice and so is her friend."

"Yeah that's Gales little brother Rory it's only a matter of time before they get together. How do you know Prim anyway?"

"I talk to her when she comes into the bakery she's very polite."

"Yes she is." Peeta looks a bit nervous before asking

"So… where is your mum?"

I freeze for a moment I'd forgotten that Peeta hadn't spoken to her yet not that she'd speak back.

"She erm she's upstairs she's not well." I stand and pick up our glasses that we are finished with and clean them

I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. I can't tell him, not yet anyway I like Peeta but I need to know I can trust him before I tell him about my mother.

"I think it's ready" he says before taking the tray out of the oven and nods

"Looks good you have talent," I raise my eyebrows at him "Ok maybe you'll never be a chef or a baker like me obviously but you might be able to cook things on your own in future without burning it…completely."

I hit him and he gasps before grabbing my sides and starts tickling me.

"Peeta! Please.. stop! This is unfair"

He's grinning now, "I'll stop if you say I am the best baker in the world."

"I would but you aren't and I don't lie, Peeta please I'm begging you stop."

"Say it!"

"Fine, fine Peeta you are the best baker in the whole wide world now please help me up." Somehow we had ended up on the floor I think I must have slipped and he fell on top of me.

Peeta realises then the position we are in and looks at me in shock before scrambling to stand and to help me up. While I wipe my jeans Peeta won't stop apologising.

"I am so sorry Katniss I didn't mean to make you slip and I didn't notice god how stupid am I?"

He hides his face in his hands and once again I have to stop myself from laughing.

I take his hands away from his face and hold both his hands in mine but he still won't look at me.

"Peeta look at me I'm fine and it isn't your fault! I just slipped I didn't break my leg or anything."

He finally looks at me "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Peeta of course I am sure now please try some of this bread and tell me if it sucks or not."

He runs fingers through his hair and shuts his eyes before nodding and tasting it.

"Well?"

"It's...editable" I glare at him and he raises his hands in an act of surrender.

"Joke Katniss it was just a joke. This is great really maybe there is hope for you after all now please stop glaring at me and try some." He holds out the tray and I take one and taste it and even I have to admit it tastes good, way better than I thought anyway.

"Well?"

"It's good" Peeta looks at me for a moment before he punches the air with his fist.

"Yes!" I must be looking at him like he is insane (I may or may not be thinking he is but that is beside the point)

because he calms but still wears a wide grin on his face but looks sheepish,

"Sorry but I just accomplished the impossible and help Katniss Everdeen cook a good meal and it didn't burn"

"It was just garlic bread Peeta don't over exaggerate it."

"No, no I think you show amazing promise you just need to be dedicated."

I smile, put the garlic bread on a plate, put away the tray before calling down Prim and Rory. I turn back to Peeta

"Well that's it though Mellark I am not going to be a cook or a baker like you so you might as well remove those dreams from your mind never going to happen besides If I because a baker I'd be your competition.

"True maybe leave it to the experts eh Everdeen?"

"Oh no I know I'd be way better than you it's just I'm not bothered to wake early and I couldn't put your family out of business Rye or Bran might never speak to me again." Peeta fakes hurt and replies

"But what about me?" I can hear Rory and Prim running down stairs so just before they enter I walk up to him and whisper in his ear

"What about you?" and then Prim and Rory come running into the room

"Yeah Katniss?"

"Peeta and me made garlic bread but I have to go to work so do you want to finish it?"

"Yes please" Rory says smiling and they run back upstairs yelling

"Thanks Katniss, thanks Peeta."

"Sorry I completely forgot about your work you aren't late are you?"

I shake my head and frown at him

"Peeta please stop apologizing you didn't do anything wrong now come on I don't want to be late Sae might yell at you because I am never late she'll think you are a bad influence on me."

"When really you are the bad influence on me Ms. Everdeen." he opens the door when I put on my coat

"Exactly and don't you forget that Mr. Mellark, bye Prim, bye Rory take care of yourselves and don't leave the house until I come back."

"Yes bye Katniss" we smile and shut the door and head to The Hob.

"So how are you allowed to work in The Hob" I laugh and shrug

"I'm just a waitress, I don't go near the alcohol Haymitch would think I was hogging it from him the only time I ever pour drinks is if we are really stuck for other staff and Darius's father is a policeman so he and the others that work around here just ignore the fact that I'm not 18 yet."

"My brother would kill for that job" Peeta says grinning and I grin back.

"Rye?"

"Who else you haven't met him yet have you?"

"Nope well I have talked to him when he was in our school and by talk I mean he flirt with me and me try not to punch him in the face"

"Oh no," Peeta rolls his eyes "Yes he does have that affect on people doesn't he?"

"Well you live with him I guess I'll have to speak to him some time or another if we continue to work at your house."

"I warn you he is...something" I frown

"I can take care of myself you know." Peeta looks me in the eyes and shakes his head frantically

"No I didn't mean it like that I know you can take care of yourself and Rye he is harmless anyway I'm just saying he can be really, really, _really_ annoying that's all." I smile

"How can you be so nice if you live with him then?" I see Peeta's cheeks flush pink and I want to kiss it but I quickly shake my head slightly I am _not_ going to turn into a soppy teenage girl.

"I have no idea."

We finally make it to The Hob, he looks nervous so i take his hand and give him a reassuring smile and we walk in together. We get a few looks. Ok scratch that it's not a few it's the whole bar and they aren't looks they are stares I can tell Peeta feels uncomfortable so I pull him to the bar and we sit on two of the high stools I always likes these seats seeing as I am so small I like feeling taller. Haymitch is behind the counter and looks at Peeta with narrowed eyes before glancing at me then turning to look at Peeta again.

"Hi Haymitch could you tell Sae we are here please?" I ask trying to get him to lay of Peeta but he continues looking at him as if he is surveying him. I look around and see that most of the bar is doing the same thing.

"Sure Sweetheart." He goes into the kitchen and there is complete silence and Peeta looks as if he wants the ground to swallow him whole which he probably does want. I take my bag off and take out our project and slide it over to him I'm about to talk to him when Haymitch comes through and after looking at Peeta he looks at me.

"She'll be outta here in a min sweetheart" Haymitch slurres and starts cleaning a glass while watching Peeta curiously. I nodded and glared at him I got up from my chair and put my apron on around my waist.

"Peeta?" He looked up and smiled

"Yeah Katniss?"

"Could you tie this for me?"

I turn around so my back is facing him. He doesn't speak for a moment before coughing slightly and I hear him come towards me (He is seriously loud) "S-Sure" I feel him tie my apron. "Done" He says shakiliy

"Thanks Peeta" I turn and hug him quickly then go into the kitchen and as I walk in I see that now everyone's eyes including Peeta's and Haymitch's are on me I push the door open and run inside. Sae must notice the look on my face because she asks another cook to take over.

"Katniss what's wrong child?" I shake my head I'm over reacting I don't care what people think defiantly not a bunch of strangers but I do care what Gale thinks and Darius, ugh.

I put my face in my hands

"Nothing really I just I don't know what I was thinking"

"It's alright dear just take a deep breath and tell me what happened." I shake my head and drop my hands

"You know I am working on this project with Peeta Mellark?" she nods

"Yes the bakers son?" I nod

"Well I brought him here so we could talk about it here because I have work and he didn't mind but when we came everyone just stared at him and he looked so nervous and Haymitch was practically glaring at him then me being me did the stupidest thing i could have done, I hugged him before I came in here then everyone was looking at me and I know someone is going to tell Gale and Darius and I just don't know what to do!" I take a deep breath and Sae smiles gently at me.

"Calm down Katniss it's all ok you never care what people think right?" I shake my head "Well then Peeta won't either I'm sure he is worried about you. As for Haymitch you let me deal with him and Gale and Darius just ignore them and if they keep going on about it simply tell them the truth that both of you were working on the project."

I nod and smile slightly I know that she is right she always is anyway.

"Katniss don't care about what they say if you want to be friends with him or go out with him then do. Forget about what everyone else thinks. Your father was in the same position as you when he started dating your mother everyone from the town hated him because she was seeing somebody else at the time and all his friends tried to talk him out of it even Mr. Hawthorne did even though he quickly came around but he didn't care because he loved your mother and I know that if it happens to you with Peeta or somebody else you'll get through it because you are your fathers daughter." I smile I like when people who knew my father compare me to him I don't remember much about him but I have a few memories and I know that he would tell me the same thing and forget about what people think.

"Thanks Sae" she smiles and fixes my hair and hands me a plate and pushes me gently towards the door shouting

"Table 6 and tell his parents there that they will have their food soon." I laugh and push the door open. Everyone is talking fast when I come through and it is obvious what they are chatting about but I hold my head high and ignore them I go to table six and put the plate of chips and a burger in front of a young boy who I remember as Alex and tell his parents their food is on it's way. Alex grins and thanks me and I smile and walk back to Peeta. He is still sitting at the bar and is flicking through the project with his head down so I decide to sneak up on him I walk till I am standing beside him and grab both his sides he yelps and I burst out laughing. He glares at me and I take my seat next to him.

"That wasn't very nice Katniss Everdeen."

"Well I never did say I was nice Peeta Mellark now how are you getting on?" He rolls his eyes and slides the folder over so it's between us.

"Good I was thinking that maybe we should do each page in a different colour paper or something because you know as well as I do Ms. Trinket loves that sort of thing and pink too." I groan I don't want it to seem like a 10 year old girl did this project but I know he is right. Ms. Tinket really should have done primary school teaching.

"Yeah you are probably right so what colours?" "I was thinking maybe orange,green and pink" I raise my eyebrows confused "That's a...weird combination?" "Well it's your favourite colour, my favourite colour and Ms. Trinket's favourite colour." "Ah yes that its true well we can buy the paper tomorrow if you want I have no work on and I don't have rehearsal until the evening. He looks up

"Rehearsal?" Damn it I forgot that people from the town wouldn't know about the band. "Yeah erm, Me and the guys have this band thing it's not that big a deal." I try to play it down he doesn't need to know about it anyway but he looks interested. "Really you're in a band? That's really cool what is the name?" I blush and say quietly

"The Rebels, me and Gale came up with it and Darius thought it fit us all perfectly and so did Thom so we chose that. We started a year or two ago."

"Are ye any good?" I shrug

"Well I don't know we are better than some of the bands that are out now but the people here think we are good we play once or twice a week and we write a lot of our own songs but we also do covers and people clap and cheer so I guess we are."

"Wow that's great I'm sure ye are amazing."

"They are" says a gruff voice we both turn and look at Haymitch who is cleaning another glass or maybe the same one knowing him.

"Thanks Haymitch." I smile at him he nods stiffly and returns to cleaning his glass.

"There you go if Haymitch says I am amazing then we must be really amazing." we both laugh

"I better go back to Sae I'll see you soon."

"Oh sorry I kept you" I give him a look and he shrinks slightly before mumbling

"Fine fine I won't apologize anymore" I smile and go back into the kitchen hoping that somebody else brought Alex's parents their dinner.

_So what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know if you did or if you have anything you want to say about this chapter or past and future chapters._

_I wanted to show Katniss and Sae's friendship in this chapter and how Peeta is affected by his mother and feels he has to apologize for things he hasn't done. We will see Katniss and Peeta's mothers in the next chapter or two and we will have to find out where Gale was and what The Rebels will think of Katniss and Peeta's friendship._

_R.I.P Cory Monteith my prayers are with his family and friends _

_I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can._

_Thanks for reading_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 10 - The Aftermath**

_AN: Hi so this is chapter 10 sorry it isn't that long. Gale is back in this chapter and Cato and Peeta have a conversation._

_Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. _

_I hope you like this chapter and Happy Friday!_

**_This chapter is dedicated to: KC99, DarkBlue17, doctoreverdeen78 and Random person in wonderland :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games _**

**Katniss POV**

I am not I repeat not cheesy, at all.

Just because I have been smiling ever since I came in last night it doesn't mean that is has anything to do with Peeta.

Just a weird coincidence...I think.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts of Peeta while trying to sort out my books for this morning.

Gale

Where is he?

It seems like he just disappeared.

Rory and Vick told me they haven't seem him

"He gets up at 6 in the morning, comes back for dinner leaves again then he comes in at half 10. I tried telling mum that he isn't going to school but she just waved me off telling me Gale wouldn't miss school because he loves it. Obviously doesn't know her own son" Rory told me this morning on the way to school.

I am not surprised about Hazel she still sees her children as babies if you asked her their ages she would say "12, 8, 4 and 1" but I am surprised at Gale. If there is one thing I know about Gale Hawthorne is he hates getting up early. Hates it even more than Darius (and that is saying something)

So what is he up to?

I am snapped from my thoughts by a bang. I jump and see my locker shut with a hand on it I look up and see Gale

Speak of the Devil

I fold my arms, lean against my locker and study his face.

He looks angry why I have no idea I should be angry at him.

"What were you thinking?" He growls at me. Yes growl alright, now I know something is wrong with him

"Well I was thinking what classes I have next and what books I need for them but somebody slammed my locker shut so i couldn't finish getting them." He glares at me and I glare right back at him

"You know what I'm talking about Katniss." Oh no, he called me Katniss he only calls me that when he is really mad or frustrated with me which isn't often.

"No I don't Gale" something flashes in his eyes before they harden again.

"You could have told me or let me know or something. I wouldn't have liked it sure but I'd have preferred it coming from you then through other people talking about it, people we don't even know because everybody in this school is talking about it and I was last to know."

"Ok Gale one, I don't know what you're on about so how could I tell you and two, how could I tell you? You haven't been anyway for the past two days. Rory is really worried about you and where you've been going and so am I. You always tell somebody if you're going somewhere especially if you're going to miss school."

Gales eyes sadden when I tell him Rory and I are worried about him.

"You. Going out with Mellark." Damn it I was hoping that wasn't it wait did he say I was going out with him?

"What I'm not dating Peeta." Gale scoffs and I frown

"Then why did you bring him to The Hob? Townies only come to The Hob if they are going out with somebody from The Seam." I roll my eyes

"Not always Gale and I told you we were working on a project together"

"Not always Katniss because it rarely ever happens and there is a reason for that."

"And what's that?" Gale and I are glaring fiercely at each other. It's why we are such good friends because we are so alike which means our tempers are alike as well. I know perfectly well what he means I just want to hear him sya it. Gale sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes.

"Look Catnip guys like that just want one thing you know what his brother is like I just don't want you to get hurt." I shake my head a smile slightly

"Gale I can take care of myself I know exactly what Rye Mellark is like so I also know that Peeta isn't like that and even if he is I am not dating him and I can protect myself even if he does hurt me which I doubt then I have you, Thom and Darius to protect me don't I?"

He nods, "Yeah I know sorry Catnip I just-"

"I know now come on we have class to go to and I expect you to tell me where you have been at lunch." Just as I say that the bell rings and we head off to our first class.

**Peeta POV**

I groan as I open my locker.

Yesterday with Katniss was great, the starter turned out perfect and Prim and Rory loved it. I stayed talking to her for ages so I was late going home and of course I forgot my mother had come home yesterday. She started quizzing me on where I was I told her I was working on a project with my partner and I was sorry I was late.

She asked who it was and I froze but Bran saved me by quickly saying it was Finnick. Thankfully she bought it and slapped me round the head and told me not to be late again. I shot a look of thanks to Bran and he smiled sadly he is really the only one who knows what my mother does to me but I think Dad and Finnick suspect.

I got out of the house early this morning so as to not see her luckily Rye was at a party last night and crashed there so I didn't have to bring him to college.

I just have one more book to get when I hear somebody stand beside me.

"Alright Mellark?" I grab the book and shut my locker to see Cato Hunter standing in front of me. I put my book in my bag and sling it over my shoulder before asking,

"What do you want Hunter?" He smiles cruelly

"Can't I just talk to my friend? Do I have to want something?" I raise my eyebrows. Cato used to be nice when we were younger and we were kind of friends he used to think I spent too much time worrying over Katniss and that I should get over her I just told him I couldn't stop thinking about her I still can't actually. We stopped talking altogether when he became friends with Clove, Marvel and Glimmer and I became friends with Finnick.

"We are not friends Cato now what do you want?"

"Sure we are and I was just wondering if all these rumors about you and Everdeen were true?" I frown

Rumors? What rumors i hadn't heard any though I'm not surprised there are after yesterday I hope Katniss doesn't think I started them.

"What type of rumors?" Cato smirks

"You don't know? Oh sorry I just thought you knew because everybody is talking about the two of you. They are even calling you two the 'star crossed lovers of District Twelve' how sad is that?" Cato doesn't sound sorry at all probably because he never is sorry.

"Anyway people are saying you and Finny boy have a bet on that you have to sleep with her in three months or buy him a new car. That she's pregnant. That she is using you for your money and that she's dating you but cheating on you with Hawthorne." I laugh and he frowns obviously thinking I would be upset.

"Seriously Hunter if you think they are true you are even more crazy than I thought." He glares at me before storming off leaving me still laughing I see Finnick come over and I try and calm down.

"What did Hunter want?" He asked Cato and Finnick have never gotten on ever since Finnick beat Cato in a swimming competition Cato has held a grudge against him.

"Wanted to tell me some rumors about me and Katniss because apparently him and I are friends?"

Finnick scoffs and asks, "What did you say to that?"

"Just that we weren't and that if he believes any of them rumors then he is even crazier than I thought."

Finnick laughs, "Yeah I heard you were in The Seam yesterday?" I shrug

"I was yeah but we were just working on the project we went to The Hob though and everyone was staring at me especially that drunk guy Haymitch."

"You got Abernathy's attention? Wow you must be special Peet" The bell goes telling us to go to class so we head off.

_AN: That's the end of chapter 10 I hoped you liked it and please tell me if you did or if you have any ideas or comments._

_See you soon_

_xTeam Mockinjayx _


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss and the Rebels**

**Chapter 11: Surprises and Jerks**

_AN: This chapter reveals where Gale was dun dun dun!_

_This chapter is in both Katniss and Peeta's POV._

_I'm thinking of doing this more often having half the chapter in Katniss POV and the other half in Peeta POV_

_What do you think?_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know by following or favouriting or reviewing_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: anyaandsolomon97, LondonJewel, migooner, maddie4836 and peetasmineforever3**_

**Katniss POV**

"School should be against the law"

Thom and I look up from our lunches and see Darius sit down beside me.

"Should it really?" Thom asks

"Yep I have found out what school is all about and I don't like it"

"Interesting and what's that?"

"Punishment that's it they just want to punish all of us, especially the teachers because they went through hell when they were in school so they are inflicting the same pain onto us!" I raise my eyebrows

"Just had Snow and then Trinkie they were both double so that means hours and hours and hours of homework and studing yay." Gale says sarcasticly sitting opposite Darius

"Double? That would send anyone insane" Thom says

"You can't say that you don't have Trinket for anything you don't know the pain and torture we go through" I tell him pointing my fork at him.

"I know and I feel for ye but I wouldn't trade places with ye and I still have Snow."

"True anyway more importantly," I turn to Darius and Gale "Where were you two at lunch yesterday?"

"I don't have to tell you where I am all the time you know" Darius says

"Dar you can just say you were with a girl, you always are anyway." Thom says shrugging

"I wasn't with a girl actually" Darius says looking annoyed.

"Darius you can tell us, what's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing I was just with my geography teacher she called me back after class"

We all stare at him

"Not like that! Look I'm failing geography and have been for years she just wanted to talk to me about it."

"Why it's only the beginning of the year we have tons of time before we have to worry about results and stuff." Thom says

"You'll be fine Dare I'm good at geography I'll help you with it if you want." I offer

"Thanks Kitty Kat now anyway Galey where were you yesterday?" Gale sighs

"Well Vick told me last week that his dance teachers brother was visiting him and that he was the manager of a record company-"

"What!?" Thom, Darius and I yell. Most of the lunch hall turn and stare at us but we are too preocupied with Gale.

"Seriously?" Darius asks

"Yep so anyway Vick had told him that his older brother is in a band and that we are really good so James, the manager, asked to see me. So I went to see him yesterday morning because that was the only time he had that was free and I showed him a few videos and stuff. He said he was really impressed and he'd love to see us preform and I told him that we sing every week in The Hob so we talked for ages and so he's going to come this week to see us and talk to us all after. I saw him again this morning to give him directions there."

We look at him in shock and we all say at the same time

"Oh my God"

**Peeta POV**

"You should just tell her you know" Finnick says settling into a seat and I glare at him

"I've told you before it's not that simple" Putting my tray down and sitting opposite him

"How hard is it?" he asks leaning across the table "Hi Katniss wanna go on a date with me? There simple"

"Katniss isn't like that I need to be her friend first I don't want her to think I am a jerk."

"Hey I asked Annie out without being her friend first"

"Exactly and your a jerk and she said no at first."

"That hurts you know and I won her around in the end."

"No it doesn't hurt you because you know it's true. I have no idea why Annie said yes after or why she puts up with you actually why do I put up with you?"

"Because you loooove me" Finnick says

I snort, "Sure I do"

"Hey you put up with me and my jerkiness and I put up with you and your rants about Katniss Everdeen."

"I do not rant about her Finn I just...talk about her and anyway it's not like you don't talk about Annie"

"Not all the time like you do about Katniss Peet"

I'm about to reply that yes he most certainly does when we hear a shout from across the room. We look around and see it was Katniss and her friends. Katniss, Thom and Darius are staring at Gale in shock. We aren't the only ones that notice the whole hall has turned to look at them but they don't seem to notice their mouths are open though they look happy? I decide it's none of my business and turn back to my lunch and the most annoying person ever, well the most annoying person ever after Rye.

"How are you and Annie anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you first got together and for ages after you two were all over each other and now your well not finally realised what you really like did she?"

"Oh ha ha, no not that it's..."

I raise my eyebrows at him and he sighs

"I don't know I think she's annoyed at me but she won't tell me what's wrong with her!" I look at him for a minute until he starts to grimace at my stare

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he says loudly in protest

"Finnick you are you. Of course you did something. Now what was it?"

We glare at each other before he finally relents

"Fine fine so we went out to dinner last week and there was this waitress-" I groan Finnick has always had a habit of flirting with girls he didn't do it as much when Annie and him got together but still he doesn't exactly stop it and he isn't ugly I know that much.

"Yeah so anyway it was going great we had seen a movie before that and then the waitress came over and was about to take our order well mine really she didn't even look at Annie once and I guess she was flirting with me I didn't notice because I was trying the figure out which fish to go for and when we ordered she stayed and kept talking to me and well I didn't want to seem rude so I stayed talking to her I mean I didn't want to but she just kept talking and I couldn't interrupt she just wouldn't let me Peet and then..."

"And then what Finn?" I almost don't want to know what comes next

"Well I didn't realize the time and it was about a half hour after she came to take our order when she said she should get my food and I turned and Annie had gone."

"Finnick! How could you ignore your girlfriend for half an hour?"

"I apologized though and you know how hard it is for me to apologize! She accepted it and I thought that was the end of it."

"Finnick you idiot! You spent half your date talking to the waitress who obviously fancied you and completely ignored Annie. This isn't the first time, it's not even the twentieth time since you and Annie got together that you get distracted by other girls when you two are together and she's obviously hurt by it and she should be! Did you at least make it up to her? By her flowers or chocolates or something she's like?"

Finnick starts figiting "Erm..."

"Finnick!"

"I know, I know I'm a rubbish boyfriend" He puts his face in his hands and I struggle not to roll my eyes.

Finnick Odair forever the dramatic.

"No your not and she could have reacted way worse most girls would have dumped you long ago."

"I know" his voice muffled

"You need to make it up to her."

"I know"

"You have no idea how do you?"

He shakes his head in his hands before looking up at me

"How do you know so much about girls you went out on what? One date when we were 14?" I shrug

"I learn from my brothers well I just do the opposite of whatever Rye does actually." That and the fact that I have been imagining my first date with Katniss since I was 11.

"So oh master of love who still can't get a date with the girl he has been in love with forever what do I do?"

I smirk at him

"Well that answer is simple Finnick"

He raises his eyebrows at me and I shake my head with laughter before looking at him

"Stop being a jerk."

**After lunch in Home Ec.**

Thankfully Finnick is starting to realise what he is doing wrong after I go into detail of what to do next and how not to mess it up as usual we enter the Home Ec. room. I never will understand why Finnick did Home Ec, I think it was either Home Ec. or Art and he is... not the best at Art- ok he's useless but I'd never tell him that Finnick likes to think he is the best at everything which of course he isn't.

I look around for Katniss and see her standing beside Madge and she seems excited. I smile I have never seen Katniss this happy though seeing her with Prim yesterday was close to this.

Finnick and I go over to them well I go over to them and Finnick annoyingly fallows me though I can't really blame him, he is Madge's partner.

"Hello ladies" he says smirking. I look at him and shake my head. Why do I bother if he doesn't pay any attention to what I say. Well going by the look on his face I'd say he realises what he's done.

"Damn it!" Madge and Katniss look startled

"Excuse him he doesn't know what he's saying." I say glaring at him how could he swear in front of Katniss she didn't do anything wrong and neither did Madge

"I do! I just need you beside me to tell me to shut me up." Finnick says and stomps off to his seat where he sits and pouts I sigh and turn back to the girls who are trying not to laugh

"Madge maybe you can shut him up he has been annoying me all lunch he is driving me mad!" She laughs and replies

"I'll try" and she goes over and sits next to him.

Katniss and I go over to our seats and sit down

"So what's Finnick annoying you about today?" she asks

"Oh he just messed up his relationship with his girlfriend and wants me to fix it for him the usual." she laughs

"So how do you know how to fix his love life?" she asks blushing slightly and I smile

"It's a gift and I'm not as much of an idiot as he is."

"Nah your not an idiot trust me I spend every day with idiots and your not one." we both laugh and then she asks

"So did you like our amazing, complicated and rare starter?"

"Oh it was fabulous, way better because you made it."

"Well I won't flatter myself you did after all make half of it or most of it." she says grinning

"No no you made most of it I just supervised one day you'll be taking over my job" she laughs

"No baking isn't going to be my future. Your's most likely but not mine"

"So what's yours then? Your band?" I ask curiously

"Yep and Gale just told the guys and I that a manager at a music company is interested in seeing us preform at The Hob this week."

"Wow that's amazing Katniss!" And I mean it Katniss is an amazing singer I just remember from when we were kids but even then her voice was stunning and I bet she's even better now.

"Thanks we're really looking forward to it so anyway do you want to come over this evening to work on the dinner?" she asks and as much as I'd love to I know that my mother would kill me if I stay out again

"I'm sorry but I can't tonight but how about tomorrow?" I ask hopefully

"Sure I have practice with the lads anyway tomorrow sounds great. So what are you doing today anyway?" she asks curiously. My eyes widen and I try not to rub my neck

"Erm nothing really I just got home late and my mother didn't like it so I don't want to make her mad- I mean upset again yeah." Damn it Mellark shut up! I can't have Katniss finding out. She looks at me weirdly for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I know what you mean I'm sorry for keeping you out so late I should have known your family would have been worried." My dad yes, Bran maybe, Rye and my mother definatly not but I choose not to say that to Katniss.

"Hey it's not your fault I should've texted my dad and don't apologize I had a great time even better when I found out we didn't burn our first meal." I said smiling my face heating up a bit.

"You sure you had a good time I mean I did but you were the one having a whole restraunt and Haymitch Abernathy staring at you for two hours."

"Yep I'm sure It was great being the centre of attention I'm sure you get it all the time been a big star and that and them fans screaming your name and countless boys trying to get you them to notice them remind me why on earth you are sitting here talking to me."

"Ah that's easy Finnick is too busy to notice me."

We both start laughing and even though half the class turn to look at us in confusion we ignore them even Finnick who has a smirk so wide that it's threatening to break his face.

_AN: That's the eleventh chapter._

_ I had planned the manager of the record company coming in for awhile but I didn't know where he would come in. I had a few other ideas about where Gale was but I thought this would fit in better._

_Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas on what should come next._

_Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or reviewed it means a lot_

_Thanks for reading :)_

_xTeam Mockinjayx_


End file.
